Remembrance
by Romula Linders
Summary: Sirius Black had fallen in love with Hermione Granger a long time ago. So why doesn't he remember her when he meets her in the Shrieking shack thirteen years later in the company of his godson and boyhood friends?Why doesn't she know him? formally titled
1. Erased! RebirthBirth: The Golden Trio

**Remembrance  
  
By: Desiree Conway  
  
Chapter One: Erased! Birth/Rebirth: The Golden Trio  
  
"If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? Cause  
you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you...tonight."  
  
--Vanessa Carlton  
**  
Okay guys...this is a rewrite because I needed to put in something that would  
make more sense in the story. So enjoy it!  
  
DEDICATION: To Ryan Gordon: the first person to make me have butterflies in  
a very long time.  
  
"Sirius maybe you should think this over."  
"I don't remember asking you to be here Remus!" Sirius Black yelled, he turned to his best friend, "What are you waiting for James? Do it damnit!"  
Tears in his hazel eyes, James Potter held his wand pointed at his friend, hand shaking. Sirius just stood in front of him stoically.  
Remus Lupin stepped up and put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Padfoot, think about what you're doing." He said quietly.  
"Don't you dare pull a Dumbledore Remus!" roared Sirius, "None of you can possibly understand how I feel right now. And I told James to do it because I didn't want to be treated like a fucking child!" he ignored the looks on his four best friends faces and continued, staring fixedly at James's wand. "James, you and Lily have each other still. You have to understand how I feel. You have to. I loved her. I still love her. How would you react if Lily were suddenly taken from you? How would you feel if you never saw her again?" (At this statement James's fist—the one that was not holding his wand—clenched. Lily gently squeezed his shoulder) Remus, you and Peter have not found someone. Therefore right now, I could give a rat's ass what you think I should do. (Remus looked slightly taken aback, then shook his head and sighed. Peter just whimpered.) Everyone is always telling me that I am being rash and to think before I act, but it's all bullshit! James either you do it or I will!"  
James sighed, not knowing what to say in the face of his best friend's agony was killing him, but Sirius was right. He did not really understand Sirius's pain, and he knew that he would not be able to live without Lily. He had loved her for so long.  
"You can still change your mind about this Padfoot." Whispered Lily.  
"You can remember her." Peter spoke up timidly.  
"JAMES!" Sirius roared.  
There was no turning back. Sirius was stubborn and even James could not change his mind when he got like this. He took a deep breath and looked squarely at his best friend. His brother in all but blood.  
"I hope you are able to live with your decision Sirius." James said.  
"James," said Sirius through clenched teeth, "enough now."  
James nodded. "Alright." He looked at his friends; faces tear streaked and sad, and then at Sirius, face solemn and resolute. He grimaced. "Everyone stand back." He ordered. Remus, Lily, and Peter spread out around the confining space of the Shrieking Shack and looked on. "Alright Sirius, think about what you want to forget, and concentrate ONLY on that."  
"That won't be hard." Sirius snorted bitterly.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes."  
James extended his wand, held firmly in his hand and his arm straight and firm.  
"OBLIVIATE!" Yelled James and his voice did not even falter.  
The last thing Sirius would remember would be a husky young woman's voice whispering, "I love you Sirius."  
  
The sounds of a woman screaming in pain reached the ears of a pacing man. Frantically he tried to go to the sound, but a firm hand stopped him.  
"Relax John. She's having a baby, not being tortured."  
"Same thing." Remarked a pretty, brown haired woman who was sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room, reading a magazine. She calmly flipped through it, ignoring the looks on the faces of her husband and the nervous father-to-be he was trying to console.  
Her husband-Eric was his name-was about to make a retort at his wife when the screaming finally stopped.  
Everyone froze.  
John stopped pacing, Anna put down her magazine, and Eric simply stood still. All three waited with bated breath.  
The doctor came out, followed by the nurse, both of which were beaming.  
"Mr. Granger?" inquired the doctor. John stepped forward, the other two hot on his heels. "Yes?"  
The doctor chuckled at the nervousness in the man's voice. He understood well, for he was a father of three. "Congratulations. You are the father of a beautiful baby girl."  
John nearly fainted then and there, but Anna stopped him. "Come on you, let's go see your creation. With your ego I know you are dying to see how perfect she is."  
John grinned at his sister in-law and followed the doctor and nurse into the delivery room.  
Once inside, John's heart nearly burst with joy. His wife, Sarah, was looking lovingly down at the tiniest little bundle he had ever seen. He stepped forward.  
"Sarah?"  
She looked up at him and her smile made him catch his breath. She was glowing. No other word could accurately describe her. She beckoned him forward.  
"Come meet your daughter." John looked down and tears formed in his eyes. She was so precious. And so small. And so fragile. Immediately a fierce feeling of protectiveness flooded over him, and did not go away. He shook his head slightly, and held out his arms.  
Sarah tenderly placed the little girl in her father's arms and he grinned. "What did you want to name her Sar?" he asked.  
"I was reading about Hermes, the messenger of the Greek gods. That's what she is I think. A messenger from God. I was thinking Hermione."  
John smiled. Sarah had always been fascinated by Greek mythology. "Hermione it is then." He looked lovingly at his daughter. "Welcome to the world Hermione Granger."   
  
A few months later in that very same hospital another new mother tenderly held her baby son in her arms, her husband looking fondly down at them; however, there was sadness in both their eyes that should not have been there.  
"He's so perfect isn't he? And he looks just like you James."  
James Potter smiled as he observed the sleeping boy with messy, dark hair. "Just what you needed huh Lils? Another me."  
Lily Evans Potter grinned. "Well if he's anything like you, the woman he marries will despise him at first."  
James's face grew serious. "Lily, I have always loved you. And my love grows every single day."  
"James..." she closed her eyes as James kissed her gently. She sighed when he pulled away, looking back down at her son. "James, I wish that he could have been born in a better situation. In a better world, but I will do everything in my power to protect him. Voldemort and the Death Eaters won't ever EVER lay their filthy hands on him!"  
"Hey, it's okay. Besides, with Sirius as our secret keeper Voldemort will never know where we are. We'll be safe. And once this is all over our son will grow up safe. As well as the best damn Quidditch player Hogwarts and the world has ever seen! After all, how can't he? He has me as his father."  
Lily laughed. "Well, well, well...still as arrogant as always love."  
"Well it's a fact." James shrugged. Lily merely shook her head.  
"Hey James, you know what I was thinking?"  
"What?"  
"That this is the year she will be born. If she hasn't been already."  
"You're right." Said James sadly. "And Sirius won't even know."  
"You did the right thing in the end. Think about how he would have felt to know that she is only a baby? That he is already years older than her. They are no longer the same age and never will be again."  
"I know...but still....there had to have been another way. Oh, Lily if I lost you I still don't know if I could bear to remember you. I couldn't live without you and I would be so empty."  
"I think in the end, that you would choose to remember me. Especially if I told you too." She added with a wink.  
James gave her a small smile and held out his arms for his son. She handed him over and observed the two most important people in her life with a powerful feeling of love. She briefly wished that her parents and even Petunia could be here, but with the way things were, she did not want to endanger her family. They would not know in the least what to do.  
Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Sirius, Remus, and somewhat less dramatically, Peter.  
"Prongs you old scamp!" cried Sirius, clapping his best friend on the shoulder. "Let's see the little one!" He took a look at the little boy, his godson he thought with love and pride, and grinned. "James, you must've had a whole lotta fun making this guy."  
"Sirius!" shouted Lily, blushing furiously. The boys burst out laughing. James winked at his wife. "Sure did Padfoot."  
Remus stepped forward to look at him. "He looks just like you James." He remarked, smiling. James grinned and handed the baby over to Sirius. "That's my boy."  
"What's his name?" asked Sirius as he gently rocked the boy.  
James and Lily looked at each other. "You pick Lily." Said James. "I'll pick the next one." He winked again.  
Lily groaned. "If you think I am going to let you touch me after what I just went through, think again."  
"Don't listen to her guys. She had just as much fun making this little bun as I did."  
"JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled, waking the baby who started to wail.  
Laughter rang out to mix with the baby's crying.  
"He is all yours Red," said Sirius, handing him back to his mother. The baby quieted instantly.  
"As for a name," Lily said, somewhat coolly, I was thinking..."she smiled softly, "Harry. Harry James Potter."  
James looked at her and whispered: "Why Harry?"  
"It was a name a dear friend liked. And somehow it just fit." James's eyes filled with tears. "It's perfect Lils. Perfect."  
Remus and Sirius smiled, nobody noticed Peter shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Let's make a pact." Said Sirius, "Right here, right now. That we will be the Marauders forever."  
"Hey we even have a new member," said Remus with a nod towards Harry.  
  
"Oh no. Between you four's influence this boy will never behave!"  
"Your point being Red?" said Sirius. Lily shook her head. He looked at his friends and stuck his hand out. James, Remus, and Peter each placed their hands on top of his. At the same time the all said: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"  
James looked at his wife who was smiling at them. He looked at his son who was looking intently back at him with Lily's emerald eyes. He grinned. "Harry Potter..." said James, rolling the name on his tongue. "Something tells me he is going to do some great things."   
  
A red haired woman sat with the newest addition to her quite large family and sighed. It was another mouth to feed and her and her husband and five other children were barely scraping by. Still, as she looked at the squirming bundle with bright red hair, she couldn't help but smile and the same love she felt for all of her children burned fierce and true for this one as well. Her husband saw her worried look and took her hand.  
"Don't worry Molly. We'll manage. I think I am due for a raise soon. Fudge keeps promising me one anyways. We'll be able to feed him. And all the rest of our family."  
"Arthur, I'm more worried about the state of things. I fear for all our babies."  
"Molly we will be fine. I've already talked to Dumbledore. He said himself that if we needed anything, extra protection or anything, he will help. He's a great man. He will help us, even if no one else will. All you have to do is help me come up with a name for our newest one."  
Molly smiled and stared at her youngest son. "How about we name one of our boys after you dear?"  
Arthur Weasley grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think so Molly. I think it would get too confusing." He scratched his chin. "I had an Uncle Ronald once. He died a long time ago but he was always my favorite. I think he would really like it if there was another Ronald Weasley running about the place."  
Molly Weasley thought about it. "You know, I like it. I like it a lot." She looked at her son, trying to see how the name would fit. It didn't take long for her to familiarize herself with the name and her son. It was as if he had told him what he wanted to be named.  
"Ronald Weasley it is then." She said. Arthur smiled and gently stuck his finger towards his son. The little boy reached for it and grasped tightly to his father's outstretched finger.  
"Arthur Weasley. Please to meet you Ronald."  
  



	2. From The Present To The Past

Remembrance  
  
By: Desiree Conway  
  
Chapter Two: From The Present To The Past  
  
"They say when a butterfly beats its wings; it can create a tornado on the other side of the world. So when's a butterfly supposed beat her wings?"  
---Rachel  
  
AN: Yay chappie two! I love this story already! I really do! I have some cool places that this will go. I also want to say thank you to everyone who  
reviewed. Means a lot.   
  
Haunted shadows—Thank you for putting Remembrance on your favorite's list.  
I'm glad you have that much faith in the story!  
  
Roisin Dubh—thank you as always for your wonderful review. I always look  
forward to hearing from you.  
  
Dawn-1---You're right LOL the story will go to some very interesting  
places.  
  
Legola Lu---thank you for liking the beginning  
  
Tsk tsk-----I'm updating as fast as possible!!! LOL And you'll have  
to keep reading to see whether it will continue to be sad or not   
  
Miriel216---I am really glad you liked the way I outlined everything   
  
Angelfire33---Thank you for being my very first reviewer  
  
I hope all of you and those who have yet to read it enjoy the story.  
  
DEDICATION: To Angelfire33—you were my first reviewer for this fic and I  
can't tell you how much that means to me.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at seventeen year old Hermione Granger with some not-quite-hidden surprise.  
"You want me to get you a time turner again Ms. Granger?"  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Yes."  
"May I inquire why?"  
"Because you said yourself that in order to be an Auror there were certain classes that were a must, and I have decided that I want to be an Auror. I need the time turner because I need to take a few extra classes because originally I wasn't going to be an Auror. I wanted to teach here." She said all this very fast and the last part very shyly. McGonagall didn't even try to hide the surprise on her face as she studied her favorite pupil. What she did hide: however, was her rising panic.  
"And, why do you want to become an Auror Ms. Granger?" asked the stern Headmistress carefully.  
Hermione didn't flinch. "Because I want to be able to do something that will help in the war. I don't want to just sit at home and read books to see if there is something in them that might help people. I know a lot of stuff Professor. With Auror training combined with book smarts I know I could be valuable. I want to help. I want to help Harry. I want to help Ron. I want to help the world. This is the best way I know how to do so."  
McGonagall relaxed visibly though Hermione was a little confused at her teacher's reaction. She decided to ignore it.  
"Your intentions are very noble Ms. Granger. I will see what I can do. Although I must admit that I will be sorry to lose you as a Professor. I know you would have made a superb one." She smiled warmly at Hermione who returned it.  
"Thank you Professor."  
"You're welcome."  
  
Hermione joined her friends in the Great Hall for lunch just as the tables miraculously filled with beautifully prepared dishes. Hermione reminded herself to sneak down into the kitchens and thank the house elves. She still hadn't fully given up on S.P.E.W, she had merely changed her approach. Instead of trying to free the house elves that did not want to be freed, she merely expressed extreme appreciation for all they did, which, judging by the way the elves reacted, she might as well have offered them something better than freedom.  
"Hey 'Mione", said Harry Potter as he heaped mashed potatoes on his plate. He always ate a lot, especially on the days where he had Quidditch training and matches. Ron was too busy stuffing himself to say anything so he merely nodded in her direction. She grinned at them and sat down in the chair they had saved for her, which was right between them. She looked around at the Gryffindor table. "Where are Ginny and Lavender?" she asked, referring to her best friends' girlfriends. Ron spoke up.  
"Lavender decided to go see Professor Trelawny with Parvati and Ginny should be here so—"  
"—on" finished a bubbly voice. All of a sudden two tanned, lightly freckled arms wrapped around Harry in an affectionate hug. "Here I am," said Ginny Weasley as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek. Harry smiled warmly at her and affectionately kissed her nose.  
"Get a room Harry," said Seamus Finnigan good- naturedly, from where he and his best friend Dean Thomas were sitting, which was directly across from them.  
"You're just jealous Seamus", retorted Ginny with a grin.  
"Ooooo," Dean said with a playful poke in his friend's ribs. "She got you."  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Dean burst out laughing at Seamus's fast reddening face.  
Harry turned to Hermione once the laughter had died down. "So, what did you want to see McGonagall for 'Mione?"  
"Tell you later." She said with significant looks to her three best friends. They nodded in understanding and continued to eat lunch.  
  
"You did what?" asked Ron in disbelief.  
"I asked for a time turner."  
"But, remember all the stress it caused you during third year?"  
"Yes Harry but if you recall it also saved two innocent lives. And besides, I need to take more classes this year anyways."  
"Why?" asked Ginny.  
"Because I want to become an Auror."  
Silence, except for the fire that blazed as cheerfully as it always did in the Gryffindor Common Room, taking away the chill that was given by the cool autumn air, greeted her proclamation. Finally, Ginny spoke.  
"Why do you want to be an Auror?"  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Hermione said, getting highly annoyed at the reaction of her friends. What was so stunning about her wanting to be an Auror? "I want to help Harry and Ron and the world. And I want to do more than just sit behind a book while everyone else risks their lives."  
"You're starting to sound like Sirius." Remarked Harry, sadness coming to his startling emerald eyes. Hermione instantly softened. Ginny slid her arms around his waist. Ron shook his head. "I'm sorry mate." He whispered.  
Harry, arms around Ginny, nodded. "It's fine. I just still miss him. Terribly."  
"We all do Harry," replied Hermione wondering just why the ache in her heart was more than it should be every time Sirius was mentioned. TBC.....  
  
Sorry guys! I am evil and I know it. I am sorry that this chappie is so short but the original chapter two I felt needed to be divided up. (I'm looking at my outline. ) So anyways stay tuned for Chapter Three: One Good Turn Should Do It. I promise that one will be a little longer. 


	3. One Good Turn Should Do It

Remembrance  
  
By: Desiree Conway  
  
Chapter Three: One Good Turn Should Do It  
  
"Love is immortal."  
---Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
AN: Wow...I am really getting into this story. If I don't write chapter 12 of Mikayla's Legacy soon I am going to lose all my readers! AHHHH!!! I didn't expect to get so into this story! Thank you to my reviewers! I always appreciate hearing from you!  
  
Roisin Dubh---I'll just say that instead of having a current sweetheart that she has had boyfriends before. I didn't think to make her have a boyfriend before she went back in time. That would have made for some very interesting plot lines....I would work it in now but the thing is is that if I did it would seem forced and not up to the two chapters that already posted. But I definitely see your point. I always imagined Hermione getting prettier. Emma Watson proves that theory LOL so....  
  
Miriel216---I'm updating I promise! LOL  
  
Khuu-Khuu---glad you like the story  
  
Goth Princess---I loved your review! LOL Thanks for being my loyal reviewer!   
  
Hermione21--- thank you for your review!  
  
Haunted-Shadows---LOL you rock! Thanks for everything!  
  
Dawn1---you were right, Chappie three wasn't far behind LOL and we shall see where the story goes......  
  
Maggie black---I hope you enjoy the story! Thank you for your review.  
  
DEDICATION: To whom else but Haunted-Shadows? I can't help it! Your reviews crack me up. (In a good way!) hope you like your chapter!  
  
A few days later, McGonagall asked Hermione to stay after class. Harry and Ron tried to linger too, but McGonagall shot them a stern look.  
"For Merlin's sake you two I am not going to kidnap her. Go to your next class, Ms. Granger will not be far behind I assure you."  
Blushing a bit, the other two members of the "Golden Trio" hastily took their leave.  
McGonagall shook her head. "Honestly Ms. Granger you have two of the most over protective body guards Hogwarts has ever seen. They remind me of how Sirius Black and James Potter were when it came to Lily Evans. Once her and James started going out, it was a wonder the professors could have a word with her." The stern witch stopped suddenly, with the expression of one who had revealed too much. She looked anxiously at Hermione. The anxiety increased when Hermione spoke:  
"Yeah, but they both loosened up when she hexed them out of sheer annoyance. She got detention, but she said later it was a detention she was willing to serve." she said suddenly.  
McGonagall looked at her sharply. Hermione blinked, stunned. She would have no way of knowing that, but the look on McGonagall's face confirmed her statement.  
"Professor?"  
"I have something for you Ms. Granger." McGonagall walked briskly to her desk and pulled open a drawer.  
"Professor? What just happened?"  
"This came for you. A brand new model too, of which I am sure you will be very pleased." She handed Hermione a tiny package.  
"My time-turner!" said Hermione enthusiastically, although what had just transpired was still foremost in her mind.  
"Yes. It came yesterday. The Ministry had very little to say about you asking for this which is a good thing. Now I trust that nobody will be in such dire need that it will require you to use this to do anything but your class work?"  
Hermione smiled. "I think so Professor."  
  
"Good." She smiled a polite dismissal and Hermione hurried off.  
McGonagall sighed and sat wearily at her desk. She had accidentally said too much and she knew it. It was her who had triggered the Granger girl's memory. She had to be more careful. She knew what would happen eventually. And she also knew that she was powerless to stop it because it had already happened. As much as she was tempted to deny Hermione the time turner and spare her and other people a lot of pain, Dumbledore had warned her after the whole incident to not interfere. McGonagall shook her head. This was the one time in her life where she had ever questioned Dumbledore's wisdom.   
  
Hermione waited until she got to Gryffindor tower before she tore into the little package. She gasped in delight as she pulled out the time turner. It was so pretty, a tiny silver hour glass pendent on a delicate silver chain. She put it on and immediately tucked it into her robes, grabbed her books, and made a beeline for potions, knowing Snape was not going to be happy if she was late, and confident that McGonagall could get her out by saying she was with her if the need arouse.  
"Please don't be late, please don't be late." She repeated as she sprinted towards the dungeons.   
  
She was late. By two minutes. Like it mattered to Snape.  
"Well Ms. Granger it's nice of you to join my class," the man said with his silky voice that terrified half the school. "Maybe today you will also be so kind as to let others answer my questions."  
"Back off her!" shouted Ron, angrily standing up. Harry stood too.  
Hermione gave them a desperate look that said: "SIT DOWN!" Lavender gave Ron's robes a solid yank and managed to pull him down. Harry remained standing until Lavender did the same thing to him.  
A vindictive smile crossed Snape's face. "Well Potter and Weasley. I should have known you'd come to Ms. Granger's rescue. Maybe you would like to serve detention in her place? Yes, I knew you would." He turned and walked towards the front of the classroom, ignoring the glares of the two boys, black robes flaring dramatically. He turned around and looked at the two boys. "You may be the school's best Quidditch players, but in here you are nothing but two arrogant boys who think rules are beneath them. Oh and by the way, thirty points from Gryffindor."  
The Gryffindors all gaped at him.  
"Thirty points. Ten each for Potter and Weasley for class disruption, and ten for Ms. Granger, who decided to make a dramatic entrance."  
Hermione glared at him. "I have an excuse. I was with Professor McGonagall."  
"Ms. Granger that is no excuse. You were late. Period. Sit down now." The tone in Snape's voice left very little room to argue so she angrily took her seat next to Harry and Ron.  
Nearby Draco Malfoy sniggered along with his wannabe girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. Hermione turned and out of frustration flipped them the bird, but being Purebloods, neither of them understood the insult.   
  
A month into her new schedule, Hermione was seriously doubting her sense of judgment. As she struggled into the shoulder straps of her filled- to-bursting book bag, she wondered whether she should have just stuck with her original choice of being a teacher at Hogwarts. At this rate she wasn't even sure she wanted to be an Auror, much less go through the rigorous training that it required. Besides, NEWT level potions were a killer. And NEWT level charms weren't much better.  
She wearily headed up to Gryffindor Tower in order to pick up her heavy book bag for Transfiguration, which she had dropped off before her flying lesson. (She had initially hated flying, but having two Quidditch loving best friends had forced her to be around brooms and she grew to have a deep respect for her second world's form of transportation. It was also an unmatched freedom, soaring through the sky like a bird with the wind in your hair. She wouldn't admit it to anyone because it was very un-Hermione- ish, but she secretly loved to fly. )  
She picked up her bag from where it had been unceremoniously dumped onto her bed and pulled the time turner from beneath her robes. Technically, she had missed her Transfiguration lesson because her flying lesson was at the exact same time and of course she had been there, learning how to control her broom during long-distance flying.  
Hermione smiled as she examined the pretty trinket. Onto transfiguration. She put her hand on the top of the hour glass and gave it a sharp turn to the left.  
Suddenly, the world seemed to fall out from beneath her and she felt as though she were a tape in the VCR set on REWIND. Fast and faster and faster she went, and a rising panic filled her. This was taking far longer than it normally did. Her panic was reaching a breaking point when she found herself at the entrance to Professor McGonagall's classroom. With a sigh of relief and taking a moment to still her shaking body, she walked in.  
Professor McGonagall looked up at her entrance and gave her a hard look. "May I help you?"  
"Professor McGonagall...it's me, Hermione."  
The elder witch's face softened instantly. "You must be new then. Have a seat please and then would you be so kind as to see me after class?"  
"But—I'm not new." Hermione protested. She scanned the classroom quickly, looking for Harry and Ron, and Seamus and Dean and Neville and Lavender and Parvati, but for some reason, they were not to be seen. Desperate for a familiar face, she continued looking around the classroom and gasped as her eyes came to rest on four very familiar faces. But it was impossible...there was no way that they could be here.  
For right before her eyes, were none other than, the Marauders. James Potter (he looked so much like Harry that it was uncanny), Sirius Black (her heart skipped a beat as she gazed at his handsome, though arrogant face), Remus Lupin (he was quite handsome, with sandy hair and a warm friendly face, same as it was when he got older, although none of the worry lined his face.), and—Hermione forced herself to not attack him—Peter Pettigrew (who already looked like he was a spy, with his nervous, beady eyes and constantly shifting head.) Also, sitting close by was a beautiful red head who Hermione instantly recognized as Lily. James's future wife and Harry's mother. All of them sitting casually in a classroom. All no more than seventeen years old. She shook her head, blinked, and looked at them. They were still there, and they were all staring at her with curiosity and a little excitement.  
Hermione looked from them to McGonagall, who was looking rather irritated at the fact that Hermione was just standing in the middle of her classroom doing nothing, and back again, and realization dawned on her, though her mind kept trying to tell her it was impossible.  
With a cry her hand flew up to her neck to rest on the delicate chain of the time turner. Without another word, she turned and fled the classroom and did not stop running until she was in an empty corridor that was both familiar and not. When she looked around she realized she was in the corridor that lead to Gryffindor Tower. She raced towards the comforting embrace of the Common room.  
When she got to the fat lady she realized that she did not know the password to enter the portrait hole.  
"Password?" intoned the fat lady.  
"Ummm....I'm new here and I have not received the password yet. I just wanted to get a feel for the place."  
"Well where do you come from Dear?" asked the fat lady politely.  
Hermione thought quickly. She would have to say she as a transfer student, no other explanation was acceptable. But from where? Suddenly, she had it.  
"Beauxbatons." She answered. Feeling pleased with herself.  
"Beauxbatons?" repeated the fat lady with surprise. "But your accent..."  
Again Hermione found herself between a rock and a hard place. Her quick thinking; however, saved her again. "I attended Beauxbatons for six years while my Mum and Dad were there for their jobs. I'm originally from here though."  
"Very interesting." Replied the fat lady. "Anyways the password is Carpe Diem."  
Hermione smiled at the familiar phrase and repeated it. With a slight bow the fat lady swung open the door to the portrait hole.  
The routine comforted Hermione somewhat and she immediately sat down in her favorite arm chair (amazing, she thought, that it existed in this time.) and pulled the time turner from her robes. She looked at it, wondering how in the world it had brought her to the Hogwarts of the past. Well, no matter, she was getting out of here and she was doing it right now. She placed her hand on top of the hour glass and gave it a swift turn to the right. "Wait till I tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny about this," she said with a smile. The familiar feeling of life all around going in rewind came over her, and all too soon it was gone.  
"That's odd," she thought. It had taken so much longer when she was being transported to the past. She took a glimpse of her surroundings and her heart sank. She was right back in front of the fat lady.  
"Password?" she intoned once more.  
Something was wrong. She had only managed to go back in time as far as ten minutes earlier. With a sigh Hermione once again told her she was new and that she was a transfer student from Beauxbatons. When Hermione finally made it through the portrait hole once again, she pulled out the time turner and carefully examined it to figure out what was wrong. She finally found it a few minutes later. A jagged, shallow depression on the top of the hour glass revealed what had gone wrong. The dial. She must have twisted too hard and too far in her exhaustion. She ripped the necklace off and threw it to the floor. She was now officially lost in the past.  
  
TBC.......  
  
Yes...I know that was a bit short. But its late and I am really tired. Plus that just seemed a good place to end it. Chapter four is going to be a bit delayed for two reasons: One is that I have to get chapter twelve up of Mikayla's Legacy, and two, is that a lot is going to happen in Chapter Four. I have a feeling this is going to be quite a long fic.... Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I have been getting! 


	4. The Domino Effect

**Remembrance  
  
By: Desiree Conway  
  
Chapter Four: The Domino Effect  
  
"You haven't the first idea how unforgiving the universe has become and I  
will not allow you to learn at my expense."  
----Tyr Anasazi  
**  
AN Okay....maybe I should put a warning and say that this is going to be quite the sad story. I don't have all of it in m head, but just from the  
direction it is going...its going to be a bit angsty. You've been warned.  
Oh and I'm sure everyone knows this and all but just to cover my ass, I don't own any of the Marauders (boy do I wish) Hermione, Hogwarts and blah blah blah. I am not JK Rowling; I merely love her and her characters and  
wanted to have a bit of fun. Also, I revised Chapter One. Its just one line. It is because I changed the  
story a bit and I wanted the first chappie to correspond to the later chappies. So there you go! I recommend reading it just so the rest of the  
story makes sense.  
  
DEDICATION: To Chris Renson...whose beautiful smile made going to work at Red  
Lobster worth it.  
  
NOW ON WARD TO THE STORY!!! YAY!!! crowd cheers  
  
Hermione collapsed in her chair and began to sob. How could she, sensible, reliable Hermione, let herself get so tired that she would end up in a Hogwarts of the past? And what was more, the dial was broken on her time turner and she had no way of getting home. Her life, her friends...even if she ever did see them again she would be years older than them. And suddenly another thought came to her: when she reached 1984 would she just cease to be? She stopped crying instantly and jumped up from her chair. She had to find a way to get back home, before something terrible happened that would alter the future irreparably. She thought for a moment and snapped her fingers.  
Dumbledore.  
He would know exactly how to get her home. It seemed like such a simple solution that she wondered why she of all people hadn't thought of it right away.  
Wasting no more time she grabbed the time turner from where she had thrown it and tore out of the portrait hole and ran to Dumbledore's office and to home.  
  
She reached the gargoyle statue out of breath. She looked up at it and realized that she had no idea what the password was. Remembering Dumbledore's sweet tooth she began calling out various treats.  
"Chocolate Frog!" she cried. Nothing.  
"Lemon drop, Droobles, Bertie Botts, Fizzing Whizbees, Ice Mice," she was growing desperate as the gargoyle still had not moved. "Honey Dukes---"  
"Cauldron Cake," said a calm, well known voice from behind her. Hermione watched for a moment as the gargoyle rose, revealing the spiral steps that lead to Dumbledore's office, and whirled around.  
"I believe," said Albus Dumbledore with a smile, "the word you are looking for is Cauldron Cake."  
She could only stare at him, this younger Dumbledore who hadn't changed a bit from the Dumbledore she knew.  
"Professor Dumbledore, I need your help," she said desperately. He nodded thoughtfully.  
"Yes...I gathered as much." He looked at her with that ever present twinkle in his eyes and began to ascend the stairs, pausing only to motion her to follow him.  
When they were at last inside the comfortable, beautifully furnished office, Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to take a seat and he himself sat behind the large mahogany desk.  
"Now, tell me who you are please and why you need my help."  
For a moment, as she looked into the calm, friendly face, Hermione was tempted to lie. She could hardly believe what had happened, how could she expect Dumbledore to believe her? She shook her head. If she were going to get home she had to tell him the truth. She took a deep breath and told him everything.   
  
When she finished Dumbledore did not say anything for a few minutes. Hermione began to fear that he might not believe her when he said:  
"I believe you Miss Granger."  
A wide smile crossed her face. "You do? Then you'll help me?"  
Dumbledore sighed. "Miss Granger, the time turner you have shown me is far more advanced than the ones we have now. I am afraid that we can not send you back without the aid of your own time turner. However," he added seeing her face fall, "I will find a way to help you. I will talk to the staff and we will see what can be done. In the mean time, if you will tell me your schedule I will make it the exact same for you. I see you are a Gryffindor, very well, a Gryffindor you shall stay."  
Hermione just nodded meekly. She was numb, not really caring what happened to her now. Her friends. Her family. They must be so worried. Her time, going on ahead without her. What would happen if she could not get back before 1984? Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Hagrid...she missed them already. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she refused to cry in the presence of the Headmaster. Instead she asked:  
"What happens when 1984 comes around? Professor, will I disappear for good?"  
Dumbledore couldn't tell her what he knew for fact. He knew he probably should, but he felt a deep and immediate fondness for the girl that he couldn't quite explain, and he did what he thought would ease her dread a little.  
"I am not sure. Something like this has never happened before Miss Granger."  
Hermione was about to reply when all of a sudden, McGonagall burst in.  
"Headmaster there is a strange new student and—" she stopped as she caught sight of Hermione.  
"Minerva, I would like you to meet Hermione Granger. She is a very special addition to Hogwarts." He turned politely to Hermione. "If you will excuse us Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall and I have quite a lot to talk about."  
Hermione nodded. "Thank you Professor, for believing my story." She walked out.  
Minerva McGonagall looked at Albus Dumbledore. "Who is she Albus?"  
Dumbledore replied in the maddening calm voice he always had. "She is who I said she is Minerva. Her name is Hermione Granger. She is from the future."  
  
Hermione headed up once more to Gryffindor tower. Head down and deep in thought, she did not notice the small group of people until she collided with the nearest one.  
Everything happened in an instant.  
Her collision with one body caused a domino effect. The person she had tripped into hit another, a leg flew out and caught Hermione, causing her to trip and land into another person. Strong arms wrapped around her as she was knocked of her feet and fell hard to the stone floor, a deep grunt of pain mingling with hers.  
When she carefully opened her eyes to look around, she found herself staring into a pair of concerned hazel eyes, in a face that looked very much like Harry's. With a start she realized that she was staring at James Potter.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Hermione said at once. She looked around and saw that amidst the books and papers she was sitting amongst the Marauders. And that she had inadvertently caused this minor disaster. James was sprawled in front of her, Remus Lupin sat next to him, Peter Pettigrew had gotten the worst of it, practically landing flat on his face. (Like I care, thought Hermione) and Sirius---Sirius was no where to be found.  
"You know, I normally like it when pretty girls are on top of me but not when my ass is getting bruised by a stone floor." Said a deep voice in Hermione's ear. She felt a thrill go up her spine and slowly turned around, wincing slightly as she did so. She found herself face to face with Sirius Black.  
She almost did not recognize him. Up close he took her breath away. His dark brown eyes were a light with mischief and there was no trace of the shadows that had lurked in them. (Of course. He was surrounded by his best friends and thought he had his whole life ahead of him.) His skin was dark from being outside in the sun, his hair was full and thick and a beautiful ebony color. He had broad shoulders, and she blushed as she remembered the strength in his arms. It had been he who had caught her. His jaw was clearly defined, his nose straight and fine. The graceful mouth was at the moment curled in a sexy smirk, (I can't think my best friend's Godfather is sexy,) Hermione mentally slapped herself. But it was the truth. He was exceptionally handsome, and even bookish Hermione was not immune to him. He was beautiful. He reminded her of the stories she had read about Adonis. The description fit to a T.  
"I-I'm sorry" she stammered again, and made to get up. Suddenly, a hand extended to her and she looked up to see James. He was smiling warmly at her.  
"Thanks," she said gratefully as she took his hand. It was like taking Harry's. She turned to look at Sirius who was carefully getting up.  
"You pack quite a punch," he said jokingly to Hermione. He made a show of examining himself.  
"I am afraid to ask what happened here." Said a light female voice. The rest of the boys got up and turned toward the voice. Lily Evans was standing in front of them.  
"As well you should be Red," said Sirius with a grin.  
Lily rolled her beautiful green eyes. "Anyways, you what are you four doing? Terrorizing the new girl?"  
"Actually Lils," said James, slinging an affectionate arm about her shoulders, "she terrorized us."  
Hermione blushed even though she knew that James was just teasing. The other three boys laughed at James's comment. Lily gently removed James's arm from her shoulders and approached Hermione. She studied her for a moment and then said:  
"You're the girl who ran out of McGonagall's class."  
Hermione blushed harder but nodded.  
Lily smiled warmly at her. "It's alright. She was a bit sore but she'll get over it. She's a nice lady even though she's a bit stern. Anyways, I'm Lily Evans."  
Hermione instantly liked Lily. The girl was warm and friendly and caring. And there was a sense of humor in her that set her stunning eyes sparkling. It was obvious she laughed a lot from the ever present smile on her lips. She was also one of the prettiest girls Hermione had ever seen. Her thick red hair hung loose to fall like a henna colored curtain to the middle of her back. Her nose was slightly turned up and was lightly dusted with freckles. She was fair skinned and petite, about Hermione's size, and was well toned and slender.  
"Hermione. Hermione Granger."  
"That's pretty," replied Lily. "And these blokes," she said gesturing to the four very interested boys, "are my boyfriend James Potter, our resident Casanova, Sirius Black," (at this Sirius took a deep bow, a wide grin on his handsome features) "Remus Lupin, bookworm extraordinaire," (Remus smiled.) "and Peter Pettigrew," (Peter gave Hermione a small, shy smile, which she returned though it hurt to do so.  
"Well now that that's settled," Lily said briskly, "let's get out from the middle of the hallway. We have an hour to relax before dinner and I for one want to do just that." She began to pick up the papers that were strewn around the floor. The boys immediately began to help her and a moment later, so did Hermione.  
  
So there you go guys.....Hermione's first meeting with the Marauders, especially Sirius. Hope you enjoy and I will try to make the chappies longer....I promise you all it will all make sense in the bigger picture! ---Romula..... 


	5. Lily Evans: Kindred Spirit

**Remembrance  
  
By: Desiree Conway  
  
Chapter Five: Lily Evans, Kindred Spirit  
  
"There is no one else that I could say this to and there is nothing better than to talk to you  
  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you cause girl you always know that  
  
It's us against the world..."  
  
---PLAY "Us Against The World."  
**  
AN: Yay! Chapter Five! I am so happy! Anyways...I hope that everyone is enjoying this story so far. Now let me get a few things sorted:  
  
Lilchick---Thanks for liking the story. Yeah I know the time turner thing has been done already but it's a whole lotta fun...  
  
Jo Jo---thanks! I hope it is to your satisfaction.  
  
Amber---Yeah...I loved the first chapter too! I'm glad you were moved! That makes me feel so good as a writer to know I've moved someone. LOL I had to make an outline so that the story would stay consistent! And a shipper or ship is just a pairing that you like. Like I'm a Remus and Hermione shipper and Sirius and Hermione shipper. I'll try to update ASAP  
  
Roisin Dubh---LOL You'll never be a burr under my saddle bag! LOL and I'm grammar impaired so I appreciate the help.  
  
Miriel216---There were more people LOL but those five were the only ones she recognized. Outside of McGonagall.  
  
EverDraco's---hee hee.....  
  
The girl at the rock show---thanks!  
  
Kiwi Knight---Thanks! I hope it stays cool!  
  
Lizzie Black---I am going to update Mikayla's Legacy soon so don't worry!  
  
DEDICATION: To one of my best friends in the world: Stephanie Lusk. AKA Lita.  
  
"So, let me get this straight," said a pretty Gryffindor third year named Mallory D'Eliseo that night at dinner, "you transferred here from Beauxbatons?" her big blue eyes were inquisitive. Mallory, along with a few other Gryffindors, the Marauders, and Lily were clustered around Hermione, hanging on to her every word. Even a small group of Hufflepuffs, on their way to their table slowed down to hear Hermione's reply.  
  
"Yes. My parents were there for six years for their job and well since I was in the area I received a letter saying that I had been accepted to Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and that I was a witch. My parents were so proud. They thought it odd of course but they have always supported me in everything I have ever done." Hermione felt a sudden rush of love for her parents. Their support was one thing she didn't have to make up. She sighed softly. She missed them terribly already and it was only her first night in the past.  
  
The group around her murmured in curiosity. "What's Beauxbatons like?" Asked Lily.  
  
"Who cares?" piped up James, "Hogwarts is better anyways."  
  
"Here here." Said Sirius.  
  
"You boys are so rude," said Lily, glaring at the two. Hermione fought to keep the smile off her face. Privately she agreed with James and Sirius. There was no place like Hogwarts. But of course she couldn't say that. She had to affect and air of annoyance to keep up her cover, though it was hard.  
  
"Beauxbatons is a great school," Hermione said coolly, "and I'm sure your Hogwarts is just as a good. But please do not insult my school. Thank you." Inside she was laughing at the shocked looks on the two boy's faces. She understood why. They were the most popular boys in school. People rarely stood up to their teasing and their insults. Not to their faces anyways.  
  
"Ouch..." Remus whistled appreciatively.  
  
"Can it Moony," said James, although there was an undertone of affection that took any intended sting out of the remark. James knew he and Sirius both deserved the retort. Remus grinned and rolled his eyes.  
  
Sirius; however, studied this new transfer student with quick rising interest. She wasn't beautiful, not by conventional standards. She would be more considered pretty. She was petite, about Lily's size, though not as muscular. She had thick, dark brown hair that had a heavy wave to it that fell to her waist. Her hair framed a little heart shaped face with eyes a bit too large, giving her the appearance of being slightly surprised, but their amber color shone with warmth and were ridged in long dark lashes. Her eyebrows were a little on the thick side. Her nose a bit too turned up. No, she wasn't gorgeous by any of today's standards, but as Sirius continued to look at her, he found himself inexplicitly drawn to her. No she wasn't pretty, but to him, she was a goddess. And that personality...forget about it. Sirius was not one to shy away from any sort of attraction. Especially when it came to girls. It wasn't in his nature. What he did shy away from, was the nagging voice in the back of his mind that said this didn't feel like any normal run-of-the-mill attraction. This seemed much stronger. He shook his head to clear away the thought and focused on eating his dinner. He wouldn't think anymore on his attraction. It just wasn't in his nature.  
  
Once the others in the group had determined that James wasn't going to hex the new girl for her retort (it was hard to forget that the boy who was now everyone's champion, on and off the Quidditch pitch, used to hex anyone who annoyed him.) the group relaxed somewhat, and continued with their relentless interrogation of Hermione. "What type of jobs do your parents have?" asked a curious sixth year boy named Kyle Lavery.  
  
Hermione blanched. She had been so busy describing what Beauxbatons was like (some of which was made up, some of which she had gathered from Fleur Delacour's descriptions of her beloved school) that she hadn't thought to come up with a job that would cause her parents to move to France for six years.  
  
'Way to go Granger,' she thought irritably, 'you should have planned for this.'  
  
Inwardly cursing Kyle's curiosity, Hermione wracked her brain trying to come up with a suitable answer. Everyone looked at her curiously, waiting.  
  
Finally she said: "Dad's in the military and they stationed him in France for a few years. We're back home now because Dad's service is up and he's always loved England. And well, Mum grew up here so of course she had wanted to get back as soon as possible. The only problem was that they weren't sure Britain had a magical school and it would have been too expensive to go to Beauxbatons if we didn't live in France to begin with. But luckily I had researched and found out about Hogwarts. Unfortunately we couldn't get here before the start of term but what can you do?" Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. She saw that people were nodding their heads in agreement and allowed a tiny sigh of relief. She was safe. For the time being. Next to her, Lily Evans gave her a sharp look. Something about the new girl just did not seem right. She resolved to ask Hermione later what the real deal was. Hermione's answer to Kyle's question seemed a little forced, as if it were scripted. The pause before she answered seemed a little too long. Of course, these were all very subtle signs and Lily herself wouldn't have thought anything was amiss if she hadn't grown up with Petunia who was the queen of liars if such a thing existed. 'I never thought I would see the day when I would be thankful for my sister's existence,' she thought with a small ironic smile. She normally would not have cared as much whether Hermione said she was from Mars, but she had seen the interested look in Sirius's dark eyes and since going out with James, she had become quite protective over her "boys." Of course, she was a lot quieter about her protection of them than they were of their protection of her. She sighed and smiled affectionately at them as they laughed and joked with everyone and did their best to make Hermione feel welcome. Lily herself would reserve judgment of Hermione until she found out whatever secret Hermione was hiding. She had a feeling it was big, the same feeling she got whenever Petunia lied about sneaking off to go see her boyfriend Vernon, and she was usually right.  
  
The Gryffindor Commons was crazier than normal that night and it was all due to Hermione. Everyone was interested in hearing more about her so called life in France and had not stopped their interrogation since she had come up to the Gryffindor Tower before dinner with the Marauders. Which was three hours ago. By the time she repeated details over and over she felt as if she really had lived in France for six years. 'Thank God that I have actually been there. Thank God that I know a decent amount of French.' The Marauders hadn't helped things. They had taken a certain amount of pride in her and flanked her so that Hermione felt as though she were a royal princess surrounded by her body guards.  
  
The four boys laughed when Hermione mentioned this, and Sirius and James in turn each bowed gracefully before her. Remus followed suit with a soft "Your Grace" and lastly Peter, although his was slightly clumsier than the others. He again offered her a shy smile and again Hermione returned it, resolving that he wasn't the Peter that she knew. He was the Peter that judging from Sirius and Lupin's reactions in the Shrieking Shack four years ago, was dearly loved like a brother by all three of them. She decided that she would respect that.  
  
As she watched the boys kneeling before her she instantly thought of their animal forms. James's bow was fluid and graceful reminding her of the way a stag would lower its head to drink from a stream. Sirius's bow was warm and open, she half expected him to wag his tail, yet there was something protective in it as well, like a dog guarding someone he cared for, Lupin's (it was still hard for her to call him Remus in her mind) bow was proud, even somewhat haughty, as if she were the one who should be honored because he normally didn't do something like this for a Two-Legs. She smiled at that. That of course, was the wolf in him, were beast or not, a wolf was a wolf, and lastly Peter's bow had been clumsy in comparison, as if he were not made to be graceful, yet there was a certain comfort level that he assumed, as if he were comfortable being low to the ground. That reminded her of a rat's ease at being able to sneak along the ground like a snake. She had to fight her hatred for him all over again.  
  
Laughter sounded as the Gryffindors watched their champions bow before this strange and mysterious new girl.  
  
"So is Beauxbatons different from Hogwarts in a lot of ways?" asked Nina Patrick, a shy brunette who was a seventh year.  
  
"Not as much as you might think," said Hermione with a smile. She was liking the attention but at the same time, it hadn't stopped since she, Lily and the Marauders had come up to the Tower after Hermione's "bowling ball impression" Lily had joked, Peter had asked what a bowling ball was, causing the two Muggle-born girls to laugh hysterically.( "Hey, it's a good question," James had said in Peter's defense. The girls only laughed harder.  
  
"We weren't making fun of him James," said Lily exasperated.  
  
"It's just easy to forget that not everyone here could know what we are talking about," Hermione placated, "A bowling ball is a type of ball that Muggles use to knock down things called pins. It's a pretty fun sport."  
  
"Not as fun as Quidditch."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "No Jae, not as fun as Quidditch." She looked at Hermione and winked, who returned it.)  
  
As soon as they had got to the Tower, the students who had been in McGonagall's class when Hermione had entered it thinking she was still in her own time, had practically flooded her once they had seen she was in the company of the Marauders and Lily. She was certain they would have just whispered amongst themselves if she had walked in alone. Surprisingly though, all of the inquiries she had gotten were curious rather than malicious. Why had she run out like that? Was she sick? Was she lost? Was she simply scared of McGonagall? (This caused some laughter)  
  
Hermione simply said that she had forgotten her schedule and was not sure if she had been in the right class once McGonagall had asked her if she needed help. That had seemed to satisfy that angle, but everyone wanted to know about her. And for that hour she was bombarded with questions both stupid and not and they had continued on to dinner, which had been a very interesting affair in of itself, with people even from other houses looking over at her, but still unsure as to whether or not to come up to her, and she was continuously interrogated up until this very moment and then some.  
  
"Hey Hermione," said Lily who had lain quietly on the couch trying to read, "come upstairs with me, I want to show you where the dorms and bathrooms are." She carefully marked her place in her book and stood up from the couch, stretching luxuriously.  
  
Hermione on the verge of saying she knew very well where the dorms and bathrooms were but caught herself just in time. Besides, at least she could get away from the questions for awhile and get to know Lily.  
  
With an apologetic smile she said: "Sorry everyone, but my handmaiden calls, which means there must be some very important business to discuss, so I must retire to the royal bed chamber and leave my bodyguards to take your questions and submit them in writing."  
  
Laughter.  
  
With a grin Hermione gently broke through the surrounding people and went to join Lily who grinned and offered her arm.  
  
"My Lady..."  
  
Hermione laughed and looped her arm through Lily's and together they walked up the stairs.  
  
The Marauders watched Lily and Hermione ascend the stairs.  
  
"She is something else," remarked James. "I tell you if I wasn't so in love with Lily I would definitely go for her."  
  
"Only because she reminds you of Lily," Remus teased.  
  
Sirius and Peter laughed at James's sheepish grin.  
  
"Man you are whipped," said Peter with a smile.  
  
"Sure am." James replied, no hint of an apology.  
  
The boys laughed again.  
  
Sirius thought about Remus's comment and thought that for such a perceptive person he couldn't be farther from the truth. Hermione did not remind him of anyone he knew. In fact, he had never met anyone quite like her. (There went his traitorous mind again. He should be trying to imagine her naked at this stage. Or at any stage. It was more in his nature. Besides, he had a rep to keep up. He was the campus most eligible bachelor ---the title being solely his now that James had stopped acting like a fool and gotten with Lily--- and that's how he liked it. This introspectiveness as far as Hermione was concerned frustrated him.)  
  
True, her size would remind someone of Lily, but for starters he could feel that she wasn't as hot headed as Lily. Which of course didn't mean she couldn't hold her own, he thought grinning as he remembered the cool reply to he and James's comment about Hogwarts superiority. He still thought Hogwarts was the best period, no apologies, and yet for some reason he couldn't feel truly sorry about agreeing because he had felt for some odd reason that she also had agreed. That she belonged here...  
  
Where as Lily's eyes always looked like they were laughing, Hermione's were serious, with humor lurking just beneath the surface. At least, that was what he had seen the moment she had turned around and looked at him earlier, when he had caught her. Up close, she took his breath away. To him, she was a beautiful mystery.  
  
"Earth to Padfoot. Come in Padfoot."  
  
"Huh?" He looked around to see James, Remus and Peter looking at him with strange expressions on their faces.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Padfoot, you were off on another planet there for awhile." Said Peter.  
  
James grinned. "Thinking about some lucky lady to be your next conquest? Perhaps our newest transfer student?"  
  
Sirius blinked and then socked James in the arm.  
  
"Jealous Prongs?"  
  
"I am." Remus shrugged. "She's, as Lily would say, totally groovy."  
  
"Not in the least," answered James, "no one compares to my-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "no one compares to your Lily, we know."  
  
James's face fell for a moment as the others laughed, and then he laughed too. They were right; he really did act like a fool when it came to Lily. He looked at his best friend and saw him staring towards the girl's dormitories. He knew he had been right in thinking that Sirius had a thing for Hermione. But somehow, he felt this was different.  
  
'Be careful Padfoot,' he thought. Just then Sirius looked at him, almost as if he had heard.  
  
"Just thought I would rescue you from the Spanish Inquisition," Lily said as she sat on one of the comfortable beds in the empty dorm (everyone was downstairs still, it was early yet and it was a weekend) that Hermione looked forward to sleeping in every year. She gave Hermione a measured look. "Or should I say French Inquisition."  
  
Hermione flinched. The way Lily had looked at her...  
  
The red-head nodded as if Hermione's reaction had confirmed something she had known all along. "You're not really from France are you?" It was more of a statement of fact than a question. Hermione wanted to say that she indeed was, but she couldn't lie to those piercing emerald eyes. "I trust, Ms. Granger that I do not have to tell you the rules in regard to Time." Dumbledore's warning was burned into her mind, even though she already knew from her third year. But what harm could it really do to tell Lily? Hermione desperately wanted someone else to share her burden. She knew it was selfish but she was lonely and missed her friends and family and time terribly. Besides, she had no doubt that she could trust Lily. After all she would trust Harry with her life, and she was standing in front of his seventeen year old mother. And she wouldn't tell her everything. Just enough so that she would believe her. Anything was better than the look Lily was giving her now.  
  
'She thinks I'm a liar. And she's right.' Hermione thought sadly. 'I have to tell her the truth. I can't do all this on my own. Even though Dumbledore and McGonagall and the rest of the staff can help I need someone my age to talk to.' She made up her mind.  
  
"No," she said, taking a deep breath, "I'm not really from France at all. Nor have I ever seen Beauxbatons. I know about it because I know someone who goes there. Her name is Fleur Delacour." She looked at Lily who was staring at her.  
  
"Why did you lie then?" There was a slightly cooler edge to the girl's voice and Hermione wanted to cry. She didn't want to lose the one close friend she could be sure of in this strange place.  
  
"I had to." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Oh, that's bollocks," Lily snapped. "We deserve the truth if you want our friendship Hermione. Did you lie about your name too?" Lily knew she was being harsh and unfairly so, but lying was something she hated with a passion. She had dealt with it all her life because of Petunia, and she had no tolerance for it.  
  
Now Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Lily was being unfair, Hermione was about to tell her the truth. That thought cheered her a bit. At least then she would get an apology...if Lily believed her. She prayed to God she would.  
  
Lily saw Hermione's eyes fill with tears and immediately softened. She was about to hear the truth and being as she didn't really know Hermione yet, she deserved the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Please tell me," she said quietly.  
  
Hermione sat down next to her and took another deep breath and began:  
  
"I'm not from Beauxbatons. I'm from Hogwarts. I have been going to Hogwarts for the past seven years."  
  
"Hermione, that's not possible. Everyone would know you."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Everyone DOES know me Lily. And they know you and James, and Sirius and Remus and Peter. Lily, I'm from the future. Twenty-four years in the future."  
  
Lily gaped at her.  
  
"I'm telling the truth," Hermione said desperately, reaching into her robes and pulling out the time turner.  
  
"Do you know what this is?"  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes. "Yes. It's a time turner."  
  
"That's how I got here."  
  
"I don't understand. No time turner is advanced enough to go back years."  
  
"They are where I come from. Lily I used it to take extra classes so that I could be an Auror and miscalculated one day and ended up here. I can't go back because I broke the dial on the time turner by accident." By now Hermione couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She didn't want to either.  
  
Lily was in shock at this news, but it made sense. The time turner, the lies, and the way she had freaked out in McGonagall's class... It would also explain how she seemed to know Hogwarts so well after only a few hours. And her initial feeling of Hermione was one of complete trustworthiness. So it could only be the truth that Lily was hearing now.  
  
A deep respect for the girl next to her filled Lily and she threw her arms around Hermione and pulled her close in a comforting hug.  
  
"I believe you Hermione."  
  
"You do?" Hermione sniffled.  
  
Lily pulled back from her and grinned. "Of course. You are so brave. I don't know what I would have done if that happened to me. Especially if I ever lost James. Hermione, you don't have a boyfriend back in the future do you?"  
  
"No. No boyfriend." Hermione smiled back at her.  
  
"Well that's good isn't it? That's the last thing you need. Anyway, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. Lying bothers me like you wouldn't believe. Especially after living with Petunia all the time."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yeah, you should hear Harry talk about her. And his Uncle Vernon."  
  
"Uncle Vernon? Harry?"  
  
Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Vernon Dursley? My sister's boyfriend? Hermione, do Petunia and Vernon get married?"  
  
Hermione nodded slowly. Lily burst out laughing. "No way!" she screeched. "But, who's Harry? And how would you know about Petunia and Vernon? Just who are you anyways?" Lily was looking at Hermione seriously now, all laughter gone from her face.  
  
Hermione felt she had no choice. She had already said too much. She knew she was probably altering time beyond repair but she needed to relieve herself of this burden. And Lily believed her.  
  
"I am Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry...Potter?" Lily gasped suddenly.  
  
"Yes Lily. I am one of your son's best friends."  
  
"My son?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"And his father?" Lily knew the answer but she couldn't bear to say it.  
  
"James Potter." Said Hermione, looking at her friend.  
  
"James and I have a son." Lily shook her head, a gentle blush staining her fair cheeks. She looked at Hermione, tears in her eyes. "You know so much about me. So much about my family and friends. I know nothing of you. I want to know all about you. And if you can tell me, I want to know about my son. What is he like?"  
  
Hermione took her hand. "Now, I can't tell you too much. I have already said a lot. I need you to promise me that you will not tell a soul ever! Time can not be meddled with. The consequences are too great."  
  
Lily laughed. "Oh Hermione, I wouldn't want to meddle in my future. James and I having a child. It's almost too wonderful to be true."  
  
Hermione almost started to cry again. If only Lily knew what was in her future. If only any of them knew.  
  
Just as she was about to start talking about Harry, Nina walked in.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry," the shy girl said, going to walk out.  
  
With a significant look at Hermione Lily said, "It's alright Nina. Hermione just misses Beauxbatons a bit. But we'll make her feel welcome right?"  
  
Nina smiled warmly at Hermione. "Of course we will. You'll love Hogwarts Hermione. I promise."  
  
"Thank you Nina."  
  
The girl headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Let's go for a walk tomorrow Hermione," said Lily. "Then you could tell me all about my son and yourself."  
  
"Likewise Lily. I want to know all about you too. Because I really don't know anything at all."  
  
Lily looked at her quizzically but shrugged and hopped onto her bed. Well, I guess I'll get ready for bed then. Sounds like I have quite a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
Hermione watched her for a moment. 'Likewise.' She thought.  
  
That night, as Hermione lay tucked among the comfortable blankets she thought about her friends and family from her own time. She hoped they weren't too worried by her absence. Especially her parents and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, and Hagrid. She wished that she could tell them she was okay. That she was safe. That she was still with them, just in a different time. She wished she could tell Harry that she had actually had dinner with his parents. And Lupin. And Sirius. He would definitely want to know all the details of his parents. Just like Lily wanted to know about her son. Hermione sighed. Had she been right to tell Lily about her and James? She really hadn't had a choice had she? She had accidentally let it slip about Harry and his aunt and uncle. She thought some more on it, then simply resolved to tell her vague details of her son and not tell her anymore of her future. Lily would understand that she couldn't possibly know her own future the way Hermione knew it. No one would.  
  
All in all it had not been a bad thing on the whole. Lily and the Marauders were wonderful, she was still at her beloved school, and Sirius...she was instantly drawn to him. To his life. To his light. He was just has handsome as everyone had said and he was charming to boot. Hermione normally did not let charm get in the way of her opinion of a person. She had always felt that anyone could be charming. But that was before she had met the seventeen year old Sirius Black. She shook her head. She had to stop. If she got it into her head that she was attracted to him it could only end up bad. She had to trust that her stay here was temporary. Dumbledore had never let her down before, she had to have confidence in him and McGonagall. Suddenly, realization dawned on her.  
  
'They were very protective of her. Until she hexed them once out of sheer annoyance. Then they stopped.'  
  
The look McGonagall had given her. The way she had tried to dissuade Hermione from accepting the time turner. _She knew!_ She and Dumbledore and the staff knew! And how else could Hermione know about Lily hexing Sirius and James unless she had already been here? It all made sense! What had happened in McGonagall's office had been pushed to the back of her mind in the ensuing excitement, but never completely forgotten. She knew sleep would be long in coming that night.  
  
Suddenly, she gasped again. If they knew...that ment Lupin knew and Sirius had known. How come Lupin had never said anything to her? And Sirius? She felt that familiar tug on her heart as she thought about the fact that Sirius had known. Why hadn't anyone said anything to her?  
  
TBC  
  
Okay guys... you have it. Chappie five. Again I take no credit for the characters except the ones that I made up. So there you have it! Hope you liked it!  
  
Romula 


	6. Second Day Rescue

**Remembrance**

**By: Desiree Conway**

**Chapter Six: Second Day Rescue.**

"**Rescue me and take me in your arms cause I'm lonely and I'm blue I need you and your heart too come on and rescue me."**

** -----Rescue Me**

AN: Well here it is chapter six. I really hope you enjoy this one.

Also, sorry for the delay in posting this chappie. I really wanted to get Chappie 12 of Mikayla's Legacy posted first plus I had to finish a short story for an anthology of mine and I have been really busy. I work at the Ren Faire and boy it kicks my ass royally. So again I apologize for the delay. But keep reading everyone!

DEDICATION:To all my reviewers! Thank you all and I love you!

Hermione woke up the next morning expecting to see Parvati and Lavender in the other beds. To her surprise though, she saw the crimson strands of Lily's head on the bed next to hers. Everything came flooding back to her. The time turner. The Marauders. Lily. _Sirius. _She shook her head. She could not understand why he was starting to affect her in ways that she had never understood before. She knew him. She had talked with him plenty of times before and never ever had she felt the way she had when she had turned around and saw that it was him who had caught her.

: Not entirely true." said a nagging voice in her mind. :You've always felt an odd connection with Sirius. You just never said anything because you know what Harry and Ron would say, that it was to un-Hermione-ish. Besides, he is a completely different person than he was when you knew him.:

"This is so inconvenient," she muttered.

"What's inconvenient?" said a cheerful though still sleepy voice.

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed.

"Relax Hermione it's just me."

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself and hit an unsuspecting Lily with her pillow.

"Don't do that again!" said Hermione laughingly.

"Why you barbaric little bitch!" Lily retorted with a grin. The two girls burst out laughing. Suddenly two more pillows were thrown.

"Some of us are trying to sleep you know!" said Nina indignantly.

Hermione and Lily grinned at each other and got out of their respective beds.

"So," said Lily as the two girls brushed their hair in front of the large bathroom mirror, "when are we gonna take our walk Ms. Future?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Very funny. How bout after I eat. Even people in the future need food." She somehow knew Lily would appreciate the sarcastic jab. It made sense after all...she had been through it all before. But been through what exactly? Whatever it was, she wouldn't have to wait long before she found out.

Breakfast at the Gryffindor table was much like dinner and the hours following, the only difference being, it was a bit quieter.

As Hermione sat down beside Lily, the Marauders made their entrance. James and Sirius instantly made a beeline for Lily and Hermione, James dropping an affectionate kiss on Lily's nose and Sirius bowing before Hermione.

"Your Highness," Sirius said in an exaggerated accent that made Hermione giggle, "you were greatly missed yesterday." And with that Sirius gently kissed Hermione's hand.

Hermione nearly snatched her hand away as his lips sent an electric tingle up her arm. Unconsciously, her breathing became a bit faster and a blush spread across her fair cheeks. :This is ridiculous!: she argued with herself. :You are acting like every other silly girl in this school just because Sirius looks at you. Or talks to you. He's your best friend's godfather you silly prat!: Still, she couldn't ignore the rush of warmth that spread through her, nor could she ignore the way her heart beat just a little faster. She had read enough romance novels out of sheer boredom and had always felt the wording incredibly cliché; however, her heart really did seem like it was speeding up, and as she looked down at the glossy black hair that partially obscured the beautiful face, she began to wonder if there wasn't some truth to those silly romance novels after all.

Sirius meanwhile practically dropped the tiny hand he held and looked up at Hermione. His lips felt odd and confusion welled inside him. This strange girl had only just come into his life and the way he was reacting to her...it was absurd. He didn't even know her and yet when she looked at him, it felt like she knew him. Knew everything about him. He found that he both liked and disliked that feeling. There was something odd about Hermione Granger, that was true, but it wasn't the reason Sirius was finding himself so drawn to her. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before. Unlike anyone he had ever been attracted to before. After two days of her being here, the feeling he got when he was around her scared him.

Unbeknownst to Sirius and Hermione, three pairs of eyes observed them keenly.

Lily, James, and Remus who had just come in the Great Hall with Peter, watched the two of them with slight smiled on their faces. James and Remus looked at each other and winked, Peter staring at his friend in confusion, but Lily's smile held an edge of concern. Hermione was from the future. From another time and place. Sirius didn't know that the attraction he obviously had to Hermione couldn't possibly lead anywhere. Lily loved Sirius dearly and did not want him to get hurt. He had suffered so much already with the family that he had. She instinctively knew that Hermione wouldn't purposely hurt Sirius, but she also knew that Sirius had a way with people. If Hermione wasn't careful, she would end up falling for someone who she couldn't be with. Lily sighed softly; she knew that there was really nothing she could do if her two friends had a thing for one another, but it still worried her all the same.

"Umm...excuse me..." said a polite voice. Hermione turned in her seat to see a pretty, slightly plump girl standing behind her.

"Hello," said Hermione. The girl looked incredibly familiar but Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on why.

"Hello. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself to you before now; it's just that you were surrounded by so many people. I thought you might need a break from one more," at this Hermione laughed, "Anyways, I'm Alice Jacobs and this," Alice gestured beside her to a smiling boy with a friendly, open face, "is my boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. I'm in Ravenclaw as you can see and Frank here is in Gryffindor, with you."

"Longbottom?" Hermione repeated. The boy nodded.

Hermione's jaw dropped. That was why she had thought Alice looked familiar. She was _Neville Longbottom's _mother. Her head reeled. She was face to face with two of the Wizarding World's most powerful and respected Aurors, before they had even begun learning their craft. Before they had been tortured mercilessly by the Lestranges. Hermione felt a wave of sadness wash over her even as she smiled politely to these two friendly people. Everyone here was just so wonderful. So warm. So friendly and open. So _young._ They all thought that they had their whole lives in front of them. Only Hermione knew the truth. That Alice and Frank would marry and give birth to Neville and then be tortured into madness. That Lily and James would give birth to the most famous boy in the Wizarding world at the cost of their own lives. That Sirius would be framed for the murder of his best friends, ending up in Azkaban for twelve years, only to die at the hands of his own cousin. That Peter Pettigrew was the cause of so many people's pain. That Remus would be the last Marauder, two of his best friends dead, the other a murdering traitor. It was too much for Hermione. She made a hasty excuse and had fled the Great Hall before anyone could stop her.

Sirius watched in amazement as Hermione tore out of the Great Hall. He wasn't the only one. The shocked looks on his friends' faces showed bewilderment.

"Did we do anything?" asked Alice timidly.

Lily shook her head. "No. No you didn't." James looked at her.

"Do you know something Lils?" he asked.

Lily shook her head. She hated lying to her boyfriend but if she was right about what had bothered Hermione, she couldn't say anything. Hermione had warned her of the consequences.

Sirius suddenly jumped up from his chair. "I'm going after her," he announced.

The others started to get up to follow him but Lily stopped them.

"Stay here." She said knowingly.

"But," said Peter.

"She's right Wormtail." James said, suddenly catching Lily's meaning. "We'll stay here. Sirius will handle it."

Hermione ran as fast as she could. She had to get away from all those faces. All those people that she knew too much about. She didn't belong here. She belonged with Harry and Ron and Ginny and Lavender studying to be an Auror and working to defeat Voldemort. These people wouldn't even know that Voldemort existed. The most evil Wizard in centuries and everyone just went about their normal lives, blissfully unaware of the horrors that would be coming shortly.

She wasn't paying attention to the path she was following, trusting her knowledge of Hogwarts to take her somewhere private and away from everyone for awhile. Which was how she collided hard with someone coming down the hall.

:Not again.: thought Hermione as she struggled to get off the floor.

"Watch where you're going," a cold voice said. She recognized the voice almost instantly. But it couldn't be...not here...

"Malfoy?" she looked up at a tall, well built boy with the white blonde hair and piercing silver gray eyes she knew so well.

"What of it?" the boy snapped.

"It can't be..." she murmured to herself.

"Well what do we have here Lucius?" asked an equally cold female voice. It was rich and husky and Hermione started as she took in a statuesque woman with thick black hair and high cheekbones. Her eyes were the same brown as Sirius's but lacked the warmth and humor that he had. Realization clicked. She was looking at Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black. Her fist clenched. Lucius saw and stepped closer to her ignoring Bellatrix's question. She backed up a step.

"I know you." he said, looking at her with eyes that seemed to undress her. She felt a small shiver go up her back, but glared angrily at him.

"Don't ever say you know me. I make it a point to avoid scum like you." she spat.

At this Bellatrix stepped forward and slapped Hermione clear across the face. She wasn't expecting it and got the full brunt of it. She was knocked to the floor.

"How dare you speak to Lucius that way?" Her voice was cold before, but now it was menacing. She reached down and grabbed Hermione by her hair pulling her to her feet. The girl bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"Now now Bella, she is new after all. We have to welcome her properly," drawled Lucius.

Bellatrix smiled maliciously. "That is precisely what I am doing Lucius." She backhanded Hermione and the force caused her to hit the floor once more, causing her to cry out as she fell painfully on her knees.

She heard Bellatrix's rich voice by her ear. "Tell anyone New Girl, and next time will be a whole lot worse. Hopefully you've learned your lesson. No one messes with Lucius or myself. Got it?" Hermione couldn't say anything; her only focus was the sharp pain in her knees.

Suddenly, Bellatrix gasped. Hermione looked at her to see an arm wrapped around her neck, squeezing.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right here, right now." said Sirius Black.

Bellatrix just continued to gasp. Hermione wondered where Lucius was, but when she managed to look for him she found him with his wand aimed straight at Sirius.

"Sirius don't. You'll kill her." Hermione said, desperation seeping into her pain filled voice.

Sirius looked from Hermione to Bellatrix, his face growing angrier by the second. But his brief distraction was enough for Lucius.

"Rictus Sempra!" he shouted, his wand pointed directly at Sirius. Sirius immediately let go of Bellatrix as he flew back, landing painfully on his rear. He got up almost immediately and aimed his own wand at Lucius.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted. Lucius's wand catapulted into Sirius's outstretched hand. He pointed both wands at Lucius and Bellatrix.

"Leave now," he said with a low growl.

Lucius surveyed Sirius's flushed face and angry eyes. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"One day Black, your temper and your need to play hero will be your downfall. Come Bella." Lucius turned and walked away, turning slightly to call over his shoulder, "One day."

Bellatrix scrambled up to follow him, glaring angrily at her cousin. "You're a disgrace Sirius," she spat.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Like I haven't heard that before Cousin. Be original for once."

Bellatrix smiled her malicious smile again, looking from Hermione to Sirius.

"Lucius is right Sirius. One day all that you love will be taken from you. And once that's done, I will personally be the one to take you down."

"When Merlin comes back to life," retorted Sirius. Bellatrix merely smiled again and walked off towards the direction Lucius had taken.

Sirius grinned. "Yeah right. Bella take me down. That'll be the day. I haven't found something that funny since the time James and I put stink powder in Filch's cleaner." He gave one short, bark like laugh and turned towards Hermione.

She was crying.

"Hey Hermione, are you okay?" Sirius's voice was thick with genuine concern.

She shook her head. He couldn't know how badly Bellatrix's words had affected her. She knew that both Lucius and Bellatrix were telling the truth. Bellatrix would be the one to kill Sirius, and Sirius's need to play hero as Lucius had put it had put him in the position for Bellatrix to act. It was like a horrific real life game of Wizard's Chess.

"What happened?" Sirius asked gently as he knelt by Hermione.

"My knees," she whispered. "They hurt bad."

Sirius gently parted her robes and lifted the knee length skirt to better examine her knees. Ugly purple bruises were already starting to form. Sirius grimaced and pressed two fingers on the tender flesh. Hermione flinched.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just need to check if there's any serious damage."

Hermione nodded.

"I can't believe this happened on my second day here."

"Yeah well, that's the Lucius/Bella Welcome Wagon. Pretty shitty huh." Sirius replied lightly. Inside he was seething. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black were among the cruelest Slytherins in Hogwarts. Unfortunately, they were also two of the most influential. :How dare they hurt her.: Sirius thought, fighting to keep his anger from overpowering him and scaring the injured girl before him.

"You need to go see Madam Pomfrey." he said.

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want anyone else to know about this."

Sirius looked at her carefully. "Hermione, what would you have done if I hadn't shown up when I did?" Realization hit. "You wouldn't have told anyone." It was more statement than question. Hermione looked away.

Sirius instinctively slepped his hand under her chin and gently forced her to look at him.

"Hermione."

"Sirius I just don't want anyone else to know. It happened on my second day here." She began to cry, and Sirius didn't think it was just from her knees.

"Hey, hey," he said soothingly as he gathered her close in a hug. "There is no need to be embarrassed. Malfoy and my cousin aren't worth rat shit. Everyone knows that. Everyone decent that is."Despite herself, Hermione cracked a smile. Sirius saw it and grinned. "That's my Princess," he said, "Come on my girl, up you go. We have got to get you to Madam Pomfrey so she can heal up those bruises." He got up, extending his hand down to her. She took it gratefully and smiled her thanks. He was so galliant, so protective, and so bloody charming that she was finding herself unable to keep her guard up. Not a good thing when one was lost in time and feeling attracted to her best friend's Godfather. She shook her head.

Once she was up, she leaned onto him, secretly enjoying the subtle strength of him and wanting to slap herself at the same time.He walked carefully, but with purpose, and in no time they were at the entrance to the infirmary.Madam Pomfrey was busy rolling bandages and didn't notice their arrival right away.

"Ahem." said Sirius.

The nurse looked up. "What happened?" she asked briskly.

"I tripped and fell on a raised tile," Hermione said before Sirius could open his mouth. She gave Sirius a pleading look and he nodded slowly. He'd keep her secret.

"Well come come child let me get a look at you." She took Hermione from a somewhat reluctant Sirius and led her to one of the cots.

"Oh my," said Madam Pomfrey as she examined Hermione's knees. "You took quite a tumble."

"Yeah...I was in a bit of a hurry."

"I'll say,"said Madam Pomfrey curtly. "But, fortunately its nothing that can't be fixed right away. If you wait right here a moment I will go and get some Bruise-Be-Gone and some Mend-A-Bone just in case there is fracturing of your knee cap. Which it very well might be with bruises like those." She hurried off.

Hermione looked at Sirius.

"Thank you. For everything." she said. Sirius shrugged. "No problem. I still don't see why you don't want anyone to know the truth, but I respect that." At this Hermione smiled. "However, if Bella and that scumbag Malfoy hurt you again, please don't keep it from anyone. Least of all us."

She looked into his dark eyes and nodded.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise." she held out her pinky and when he looked at it with a confused expression on his face, she smiled and explained: "It's a muggle thing. You hold out your pinky and the other person holds out their pinky and you hook them around each other and shake. It's called a pinky swear."

"Oh. I like that." Sirius stuck out his own pinky and Hermione twined her finger around his.

In that moment both of them became aware that a friendship had formed.

"Hey Sirius?" Hermione asked a moment later.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you follow me? I mean, I thought it would be someone like Lily."

Sirius started at the question, unsure of how to answer because he was unsure of why he had followed her to begin with. Finally though, he looked at her, eyes serious. "Because I got worried about my Princess."

TBC.......

YES YES YES....I know I am evil. I know you guys wanted to know what Hermione was gonna tell Lily, and originally thats what this chappie was going to be all about. But I realized that I had to introduce my villians and a few other very important players in this drama. So it got a bit post poned. Plus I wanted to do a little development on the whole Sirius Hermione thing. They definitely have to become friends first right? LOL Also as far as what happens to Hermione in this chappie, Im drawing on my own experience of being a new girl and having a bully that just wanted to hit you. Its happened to me twice. It is a horrible, degrading feeling and as for it happening on the second day shes there, it isnt as far fetched as it seems. Trust me.

EMILY---Ouch...crucify me with your wand? Yeee...sounds painful. I better hurry up and post then!

Draco's Slyterin Vampiress---Yes that was a pretty straightforward and short review LOL but I thank you for it

Untamed Spirit---Im really glad that you took a chance on my story!

Amour-Lily---Thanks! I hope you like the rest of the story!

Li---I'm updating I'm updating! LOL

Lyris---Thank you very much. I'm glad you think its incredible.

Lucylambchops---I love Time Travel Stories too...

Sincerity Inkwell---Keep reading. You'll get it. And Yes...cliffhangars are my idea of a sick joke. **insert evil laugh here... **I will update ML asap dont worry.

Rumidha---maybe theres a happy ending...LOL

Keran---Thanks

HedwigSasso---Yeah I love this pairing too

lovely-lily-flower200---I promise to make the chapters longer

siriuszsecretluver---thanks!

Amber---I havent done anything to you yet! LOL


	7. Friends Left Ahead

**Remembrance**

**By: Desiree Conway**

**Chapter Seven: Friends Left Ahead**

"**In Memory's golden casket, drop one pearl for me."**

**---Unknown**

AN: OMG everyone I know it has been so long since I updated. So much has happened and my life is at a very chaotic place right now. But, you will be pleased to know that one of my (many) New Year's Resolutions was to finish this and Mikayla's Legacy. (Also Kero for any of you who have read that.) But one at a time right?) Anyways well I hope everyone enjoys this next installment and I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday.

---Romula

DEDICATION: To all the Eclipsos Armoury Gang. I love you and miss you guys…

Hermione had been missing for two days and Harry and Ron were panicking. Ginny and Lavender were worried too but spent most of the time being distracted from their own thoughts by their worry wart boyfriends.

Finally, the foursome got fed up with not knowing anything (it wasn't like any of the teachers were talking) and went to Dumbledore's office to demand answers. Which was how the current situation had started.

"What do you mean Hermione's gone back?" Ron demanded, worry making him forget the respectful tone he usually gave Dumbledore. Lavender surreptitiously kicked him. He just gave her a "What did I do?" look.

Dumbledore allowed himself an amused smile. "Ah Mr. Weasley, do you remember the Time Turner that she was wearing? I am sure she showed it to you." Dumbledore's eyes were definitely twinkling now. He had told Hermione not to show her device to anyone. He knew that anyone would not include Harry and Ron.

Both Harry and Ron flushed at the mention of the Time Turner. Ginny and Lavender gave them puzzled looks. "Yes Professor," said Harry reluctantly, "we knew about the Time Turner."

"Well then perhaps now you know what I mean when I say she's gone back."

It took a moment for the implications of Dumbledore's words to sink in.

"You mean," Ron said incredulously, "that Hermione's gone back in time?"

Harry, Ginny and Lavender looked from Ron to Dumbledore, hardly believing what they heard. Ron didn't sound like he believed it himself.

"Yes." Dumbledore said simply, just as Professor McGonagall raced into the room, Remus Lupin hot on her heels.

"Albus, did you tell them?" asked a panting McGonagall.

"Not yet Minerva. I thought that it would be good for you and Remus to be here when I did."

"Professor Lupin?" asked the four students in surprise. What could he possibly have to do with Hermione?

"What is going on here?" asked Lavender.

The three adults faced Hermione's closest friends with somber looks. While unnerving as it was to see such seriousness from Lupin and McGonagall, it was more so to see it from the usually smiling Dumbledore.

"Sit down please." said Dumbledore and immediately four chairs appeared from thin air. The foursome did as he said.

"As you have just found out, Ms. Granger has gone back in time. The Time Turners we have have been upgraded since the four of you were in your third year and can now go back years instead of days."

Lavender and Ginny who still didn't know the full story behind Hermione and Harry's Time Turner adventure in their third year looked confused.

"So, Hermione has gone back years in time?" Harry asked slowly, hoping that it wasn't true.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." said McGonagall.

"How do you know that?" said Ron, jumping up from his chair. "How do you know how far back she's gone?"

"Because," Lupin said quietly, "I knew her when I was young. She was, in every since of the word, a Marauder."

Silence.

Harry stood up shaking. "Hermione's gone back to when you were young? That means she knew my—"

"Yes Harry," said Lupin with a sad look in his eyes that Harry couldn't quite interpret, "she knew your parents. And Sirius. She even knew Professor Snape when he was a student here."

Silence.

The small group could hardly even begin to fathom what had just been said to them. Hermione with the Marauders. Hermione a student with Professor Snape. Hermione in the past period.

"If you know what happened," Harry said, "how come you waited two days to tell us? And only after we barged in here?" There was a slight accusatory tone to his voice.

McGonagall glared at him. "Mr. Potter do you really think it was the easiest thing in the world to say? Besides, we were never sure when Hermione would go back in time. Only that it would happen some time in her seventh year."

"But you knew it would happen!" Ron said angrily.

"And you know we still could not have told you," Dumbledore interrupted before Ron could get a stern lecture from McGonagall on his rudeness. "It would have altered the flow of time even worse. And things that should have happened, would not." He suddenly looked very sad, and McGonagall and Lupin bowed their heads.

"Do you know when she will come back?" Ginny asked.

Harry felt a rush of pride and love. That was his Ginny. Always the practical one.

No one thought it was possible, but the three adults looked even more somber than they had before.

"We don't." replied McGonagall.

"And she may not want too." Lupin murmured.

The friends looked sharply up at him.

"What are you talking about Professor?" Lavender asked. "Why wouldn't she?"

Lupin looked up sharply, his eyes were wide when he realized he had spoken out loud. " Because she will have become acclimated to her life in the past. It may traumatize her."

"But don't you know when she came back? Surely she does because otherwise we would never have met her when we did." Ginny again.

"I'm sorry. I can't answer your questions." Lupin said gruffly. He looked up at the other teachers. "None of us can." Dumbledore and McGonagall looked down, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Why?" Harry demanded. "Why can't you tell us anything?"

Only silence greeted him.

"I can't be here right now," said Lupin. He hastily excused himself and walked out. The other two adults still looked very sad.

"I think you four should leave," said McGonagall.

"But we want to know what is going to happen to Hermione," said Lavender pleadingly.

"Ms. Brown please. We already said we do not know what will happen to her."

Lavender looked like she wanted to say more but Ginny quickly stood up. "Come on guys. We won't be able to help Hermione like this."

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked slightly suspicious but did not comment on Ginny's sudden compliance. The girl was usually one of the most outspoken in all of Hogwarts. Besides, even the miracle children of Hogwarts could not bring Hermione back any sooner than she was ment to be. If she was ment to be.

TBC

Okay everyone….Chapter 7 is el complete-o lol. I am so glad that this story is getting back on track. I really am. I have know idea how its going to be done and it seems to be taking shape all on its own…but anyways one thing I can DEFINITELY guarantee is that it will NOT be predictable. Also Chapter 8 is ALMOST done. That's when Lily and Hermione talk about Harry.

---Romula


	8. Harry James Potter

**Remembrance**

**By: Desiree Conway**

**Chapter Eight: Harry James Potter**

"**The greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."**

**-Moulin Rouge**

AN: Yay! First chappie in awhile guys. My family and I have been going through a whole lot so it's been hard to write. But I do love this story and I want to finish it.

So enjoy!

DEDICATION: To everyone who has stuck with me through the years.

Sirius helped Hermione back to the tower. Neither of them spoke as they walked up the stairs, Hermione trying to concentrate on not crying do to her dark thoughts and Sirius mentally kicking himself for swearing to keep her attack a secret. They reached the portrait hole and Sirius said the password. (Pink)

The two wearily climbed through and Hermione settled herself in her favorite armchair and sighed gratefully. Sirius looked at her, the usual jovial mask replaced by concern. It bothered him that she had not wanted anyone else to know about Bellatrix and Lucius, but, as he looked at her relaxed expression he found he couldn't bear to intrude on her peace by bringing up her attack, so he just looked at her. Those nagging feelings just refused to go away. He shook his head and quietly sat in the other armchair, content just to know that she was okay.

Hermione had been dreaming about Harry and Ron playing Quidditch when she felt something poking her in the shoulder.

Startled, she awoke to see Lily's anxious face about three inches from her own.

"What's going on Ginny?" Hermione forced her sleep clouded eyes to focus on the pretty red head in front of her. It wasn't Ginny. The face was more delicate.

"Nothing Sleepyhead. You just darted out of the Great Hall so fast that the rest of us got worried. Are you okay? Who's Ginny?"

As memories blew away the fog in her mind Hermione came fully awake, blushing. How could she have automatically thought Lily was Ginny? She chided herself. But then, Lily was supposed to be dead and Hermione was supposed to be in the future. It wasn't her fault she thought things were normal. She studied Lily for a moment. She was suddenly tempted to tell Lily of her encounter with Bellatrix and Lucius, but decided against it. The only reason Sirius even knew was because he had been there.

She shook her head slightly and then smiled at Lily. "I'm okay. Just a bit homesick you know?" Hermione prayed that Lily would leave her alone after that comment. "And Ginny is Harry's girlfriend and one of my best friends. She has red hair like you. I was dreaming." Again she flushed with embarrassment.

Lily giggled and hugged her. When she pulled back she looked thoughtful. "So my son has a girlfriend? What is she like?"

Hermione grinned at the maternal tone in Lily's voice, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She felt that the henna haired girl would have made an amazing mother if she had lived long enough. Hermione's sadness increased. Would she ever be able to look at the vibrant girl before her without thinking such dark thoughts? Would she ever be able to do that with the rest of the people whose fates she knew? She pushed the thoughts away and forced her smile to meet her eyes.

"Ginny is great. She adores him. She always has. They are almost ridiculously in love. You know, like you and James." Hermione didn't have to fake her grin anymore. Lily pretended to strangle her, but it was lost because she couldn't stop laughing. Suddenly, she grabbed Hermione's hand and fairly hauled her out of the seat. "Come with me, we have to go on our walk. I want to know more about Harry and this Ginny girl. She better treat him right."

Hermione burst out laughing. "Trust me, she practically dotes on him." She half followed, half let Lily drag her out of the Common Room. As she passed the other armchair she couldn't help but glance at it. Lily followed her gaze and said knowingly, "He's with the guys." What Lily neglected to tell her friend was that when she had walked into the Common Room, she had found Sirius watching Hermione with a look that tore at her soul. She had persuaded him to leave by saying that even Princesses didn't need to be guarded in the Common Room. Some things, she felt, should remain unsaid.

It was a beautiful Saturday and after lunch the students had spilled out onto the lawn enjoying the crisp autumn air.

Alice and Frank came up to Hermione and Lily at one point, Alice inquiring if she had done or said anything. Hermione, who really liked Alice gave the worried girl a hug and said it wasn't anything she did. Alice beamed at her and her and Frank walked away. Only Lily noticed that Hermione looked incredibly sad, but decided she didn't want to comment on it.

"Look, there are the boys," Lily said pointing towards the lake where the Marauders were skipping stones much to the annoyance of the Giant Squid. Lily rolled her eyes. "How very mature."

Hermione giggled and was about to head in the direction of the lake when Lily steered her away.

"Oh no you don't Future Girl. I wanna know about my son. And about you." Hermione gave a mock sigh and followed the red head.

They walked in comfortable silence for awhile, both taking in the familiar and much loved surroundings of their school. Then Lily broke the silence.

"Why Harry?" she asked.

Hermione looked at her, surprised. "I don't know." She mused. "Do you like the name?"

Lily thought for a moment. "Yes. Although it wouldn't have been my first choice. But then I've wanted a daughter for as long as I can remember. Two of them. So that way I could teach them how real sisters act." She looked sad for a moment and Hermione's heart went out to her. Having a sister like Petunia could not be easy. For once in her life Hermione thanked her parents for only having her.

Lily brightened again. "Hey, but James and I are getting married and I bet Harry will have some sisters."

Hermione wanted to shake her, but instead simply said in a mysterious way, "Maybe."

Lily grinned. "Maybe?" She poked Hermione. "Come on…can't I just know a little bit more of what's gonna happen to me?"

_You really don't want to know_, Hermione thought, but instead said: "Stop your whining, I've already told you too much." But she was grinning when she said it. Lily laughed.

"Okay I surrender," Lily said, throwing her hands in the air. "Now, tell me about yourself. Who your parents are and all that."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, my parents are both Muggles."

"No way! Me too!" Lily said.

"It's true. They were so proud of me when I got my letter. Although, I don't think they really knew quite what to do with me. Imagine, having a born witch in the family. They were always pretty normal and probably thought that I would follow in their footsteps and become a dentist like them. Though they would tell me I could be whatever I wanted." A rush of love filled Hermione at the thought of her loving and encouraging parents. She really did miss them terribly. She wished so badly she could contact them somehow.

"That's really neat." Said Lily quietly.

"Yeah. It really is." Hermione replied.

The girls were looping back around toward the lake. This time, the Marauders saw them and waved them over. Lily looked at Hermione.

"I do want to hear more for as long as you stay here. Please tell me as much as you feel you can. This is so exciting for me."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Just please never tell anyone. Please."

"You got it."

"You girls have been outside the entire time and you have just _now_ stopped to say hello?" James pretended to look hurt. Lily laughed and threw her arms around him in a bear hug. "Oh poor baby," she said.

Sirius bowed gallantly before Hermione.

"Sirius Black if you don't stop bowing before me I will hex you straight into the next decade." Hermione said in her most imperious voice.

The others roared with laughter, even Sirius, once he got over his shock. He was finding he really liked her fiery side.

"So instead of bowing how about I keep my Princess company. In her bed?" He waggled his eyebrows and grinned lecherously.

"Sirius!" cried Hermione and Lily.

"Hey, I was kidding. And Red, you can quit blushing." Replied Sirius, which earned him a smack upside the head from Remus.

"Ow! Hey Moony what the hell?"

"Like you didn't deserve it Padfoot." Retorted the werewolf.

"Boys!" said Hermione.

"Now look," said Peter, "you angered her Majesty."

Hermione forced herself to smile at Peter's attempt at humor, even though the others seemed to find it amusing. _Not as much as you have. _She thought.

"Come on mates," said James as he tucked Lily's hand through his arm, "let's see if Peeves wants to help us annoy Filch." He ignored the disapproving looks Lily and Hermione gave him.

A chorus of enthusiastic replies sounded as the group headed back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Through it, Lily managed to catch Hermione and give her a wink, which she returned. There would be plenty of time to talk about the future. And Harry James Potter.

TBC

Hey everyone! Well I was typing and I was thinking about the direction of this story and well…I think I'm going to have to break it up into separate stories. So this one chronicles Hermione's year at the Hogwarts of the past and the next two or three depending stories will chronicle the fated events. Its just too long and detailed for just one story.

Anyways I hope you all enjoy! Im also going to be working on Mikayla's Legacy so the next chapter should be posted soon.

Aviento!

Romula


End file.
